My Boyfriend is My Mother
by PandaMYP
Summary: "aniya...kau Namjachingu-ku. bukan ibu-ku"/SiBum/YAOI/MPREG/M (Masih aman)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Girlfriend is My Mother

Author : PandaMYP

Genre : YAOI, Angt, de el el

Ratting : M

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

* * *

My Girlfriend is My Mother

MYP Present

SiBum

Chapter 1

* * *

Choi Siwon. Seorang anak yang kurang ajar, gak tahu sopan santun, pembangkang, pemalas, playboy, dan semua yang jelek ada pada dirinya #pletakk._.v . Dia bertingkah laku seperti itu karena kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Ommanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia berumur 9 tahun, appanya sangat sibuk bekerja. Diapun sangat sangat jarang berada dirumah. Sering pulang malam, bahkan tak jarang juga ia tidak pulang kerumah.

Siwon sangat membenci appanya karena appanya lah penyebab ommanya meninggal. Dulu ketika Siwon masih berumur 9 tahun, ommanya menjemput Siwon kesekolah. Mungkin karena cuaca sedang hujan deras dan badai sehingga membuat jarak pandang ommanya berkurang dan dia tidak melihbat bahwa ada truk besar yang melintas dihadapannya. tabrakanpun tak ter-elakkan dan omma Siwon meninggal seketika karena mobilnya terhempas kejurang. Setelah ommanya meninggal, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan juga appanya. Dia selalu merutuki appanya. Kenapa appa selalu sibuk bekerja, kenapa membiarkan omma menyetir dalam hujan, kenapa bukan appanya yang menjemput dirinya.

Dia kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari appanya. Karena, appanya sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan yang menurut Siwon sangatlah MEMBOSANKAN ! urusan nilai ! jangan ditanyakan lagi .. nilainya dibawah rata-rata semua. Apalagi yang namanya MATEMATIKA. Siwon paling 'babo' sama yang namanya hitung-menghitung. Nilai ulangan matematikanya tidak pernah lebih dari angka 30. Appanya sering sekali mendatangkan guru les untuk Siwon. Tetapi, Siwon tidak pernah ada peningkatan. Bahkan saking bosannya, dia sering kabur dari lesnya dan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ya, itulah Siwon. meskipun sekarang umurnya baru 18 tahun, tetapi kelakuannya seperti namja berumur 25 tahun !

"Siwon-ah. nanti siang akan ada guru les private matematika baru ! jika kau kabur lagi, maka mobil dan credit card mu akan appa sita !" ancam appa.

"terserah !" ucapnya dingin dan beranjak dari tidurnya dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil. Namun, segera ditangkis oleh appanya dan merebut kunci mobil Siwon.

"appa akan mengembalikan kunci mobilmu ketika kau telah selesai belajar !" appa Siwon keluar dari kamar Siwon. Siwon menjadi geram dengan tingkah appanya sekarang

"menyebalkan" rutuk Siwon untuk appanya yang tentu saja tak akan appanya dengar

_My Girlfriend is My Mother_

Siwon sudah siap duduk diruang khusus yang disediakan appanya untuk les. Ia melihat seorang namja cantik masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sungguh, demi apapun dia tidak menyangka bahwa sonsaengnim yang akan mengajarkan rumus-rumus yang begitu memusingkan adalah seorang namja cantik yang kecantikannya bahkan melebihi seorang yeoja dan membuat bidadari iri.

"annyeonghaseo … joneun Kim Kibum imnida … umurku 23 tahun dan saya adalah guru les matematika-mu yang baru .. bangapseumnida .." ucapnya sopan sambil membungkukkan badan 90⁰

Siwon sadar dari lamunannya dan sesegera mungkin ia kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya karena egonya yang tidak mau belajar.

Kibum memulai pelajarannya. Dan setelah beberapa lama ia menerangkan rumus matematika dan Siwon hanya terbengong saja

"apa anda mengerti ?!" tanyanya sopan

"eh, ne ?" Siwon Tanya balik

"apa anda mengerti Shiwon-shi ?!" Kibum mengulang kata-katanya

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sok polos.

"hmm, ne … aku akan mengulang lagi menjelaskan semuanya …" dengan sabar, Kibum mengulang lagi pelajarannya sambil tersenyum.

DEG

Jantung Siwon berdetak tak karuan melihat senyuman maut yang ditunjukkan oleh Kibum. Entah kenapa, ia tak bias mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Apa dia telah jatuh cinta ? jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan guru cantiknya ? jika iya, Siwon ingn guru cantiknya itu menjadi miliknya. 'ya, aku harus menjadikanmu milikku, guru cantik ..' batin Siwon sambil diam-diam mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

* * *

My Girlfriend is My Mother

MYP Present

SiBum

To Be Continued

* * *

Min hadir dengan ff baru #dilepar_kulkas

ini sebenernya ff re-post

aslinya ini ff Leeteuk X Yoona

tapi, Min pengen jadiin ff ini ff YAOI. dengan beberapa edit dan yah, beberapa perbaikan kata. jadilah ff ini ^_^

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Boyfriend is My Mother

Author : PandaMYP

Genre : YAOI, Angt, de el el

Ratting : M

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

* * *

My Girlfriend is My Mother

MYP Present

SiBum

Chapter 2

* * *

Cinta memang dapat merubah segalanya. Begitupun dengan sikap seorang Choi Siwon. Sikapnya menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Kenapa ? karena, seorang Kim Kibum. Siwon tak mau jika Kibum marah padanya dan menjadi ilfil dengannya. Oh, itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi seorang Choi Siwon.

Kibum memang memebrikan pengaruh yang sangat besar kepada Siwon. Dia membuat seorang Choi Siwon yang babo menjadi lebih pintar. Ya, meski harus diakui Siwon memang anak yang pintar. Baiklah, kita coret kata-kata tadi. Dia membuat seorang Choi Siwon yang pemalas menjadi lebih rajin dari biasanya.

Sekarang, Siwon mulai berani mengajak Kibum untuk jalan berdua. Dan, apa hasilnya?

"hyung.. aku tak memiliki teman untuk melihat bunga sakura. Tapi, aku ingin melihat bunga sakura. Maukah hyung menemaniku ?"

Sungguh, Siwon merutuki dalam hatinya alasan dia mengajak Kibum jalan. Melihat bunga Sakura ? seperti seorang yeoja saja.

Kibum melihat Siwon dengan tatapan terkejut "apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Siwon-shi ? kenapa keinginanmu sama denganku ?!"

dengan ekspresi sumringah, Siwon menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang pujaan hati

"jeongmal ?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "baiklah, lusa setelah les, ne" seru Siwon semangat

Dua orang namja sedang berjalan berdampingan disebuah taman dengan latar pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, saling menghangatkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Sekarang memang masih awal musim semi, dan angin musim dingin masih sedikit terasa dibadan mereka. Dengan hanya bertautan tangan, mungkin mereka ingin saling memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Siwon menemukan sebuah bangku kosong dibawah pohon sakura yang sednag bermekaran. Dia mengajak Kibum untuk duduk disana setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya berjalan sambil melihat bunga sakura. Sebenarnya, Siwon sungguh gugup sekarang. Berjalan bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai sungguh membuat jantungmu serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"hyung, mau tteokbokkie ?" tawar Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siwon pergi untuk membeli tteokbokkie. Tak lama kemudian, siwon datang dengan dua tteokbokkie. Dia memberikan satu untuk Kibum.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tak ada yang ingin mengawali sebuah obrolan. Siwon yang gugup diam membisa, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

30 menit mereka dalam diam. Bosan dengan kebisuan tak berarti, Siwon memulai percakapan

"apa pekerjaanmu hanya sebagai guru private ?"

Kibum menoleh. "ani … aku juga bekerja sebagai salah satu bartender disebuah club malam" jawab Kibum

Siwon menatap Kibum kaget. 'seorang bartender ? kenapa bisa ?' batinnya bingung

"apa ttak ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik ?"

"jaman sekarang susah mencari pekerjaan. Jadi bartender juga udah syukur. Asal kitanya bisa jaga diri aja" Kibum menjawab dengan pandangan lurus kedepan

Siwon bungkam. Dia tak menyangka jika seorang secantik Kim Kibum harus bekerja sebagai seorang bartender. Bagaimana jika ada seorang namja yang menggoda kibum. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia tak mau membayangkan itu semua.

Hening lagi.

Siwon sudah tak memiliki kata0kata lagi. Mungkin sekarang saatnya. 'ya, aku harus mengatakannya.'

Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kibum dan berlutut dihadapan Kibum. Kibum terkesiap dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru. Dibukanya kotak itu dan Kibum dapat melihat sebuah kalung perak dengan inisal SiBum dikalung tersebut

"mungkin sekarang memang waktu yang cepat. Tapi, aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama. Would you be my Boyfriend ?"

Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membulatkan kedua mata indahnya. Dia tak menyangka ternyata muridnya mencintai dirinya. Kibum tampak berfikir

"baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu 3 hari untuk berfikir. Jika kau menerimaku, kau pakailah kalung ini dipembelajaran selanjutnya" Siwon memberikan kalung itu dan segera beranjak dari hadapan Kibum.

* * *

My Girlfriend is My Mother

MYP Present

SiBum

To Be Continued

* * *

hahh ...

selesai juga editchap ini.

sebelumnya, Min mau minta maaf. ada kesalahan yang sagat fatal Min lakuin. dan Min sangat sangat berterimakasih kepada 'KimShippo' sama 'Kim Eun Seob' yang udah ngingetin Min terhadap judul yang mungkin akan menjurus ke GS.

*deepbow

_Balasan Review_

KimShippo : ini YAOI. cuma Min salah ketik judul sama summary -_- kamsahamnida udah ngingetin *deepbow

Cho97 : gomawo ^_^

Kim Eun Seob : udah dirubah kok ## makasih juga udah ngingetin ^_^

dabestshinki : iya. tapi aku bikin YAOI version. sama ada dikit -banyak- editan typo lahh

yufor0402 : ya, gitu dehh ._.v

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
